The Song is You (album)
}} The Song Is You is a 1994 box set by the American singer Frank Sinatra. This five disc box set contains every studio recording Frank Sinatra performed with Tommy Dorsey and his orchestra, a few tracks of alternate recording takes, and a full disc of mostly-unreleased radio broadcasts. It is considered a definitive look at the first years of what would become a half-a-century long career. Track listing Disc one #"The Sky Fell Down" (Edward Heyman, Louis Alter) #"Too Romantic" (Johnny Burke, James Monaco) #"Shake Down the Stars" (Ed DeLange, Jimmy Van Heusen) #"Moments in the Moonlight" (Richard Himber, Irving Gordon, Alvin Kaufman) #"I'll Be Seeing You" (Sammy Fain, Irving Kahal) #"Say It" (Frank Loesser, Jimmy McHugh) #"Polka Dots and Moonbeams" (Burke, Van Heusen) #"The Fable of the Rose" (Bickley Reichner, Josef Myrow) #"This Is the Beginning of the End" (Mack Gordon) #"Hear My Song Violetta" (Buddy Bernier, Robert Emmerich, Othmar Klase, Rudolph Inkesch) #"Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear to Tread)" (Rube Bloom, Johnny Mercer) #"Devil May Care" (Burke, Harry Warren) #"April Played the Fiddle" (Burke, Monaco) #"I Haven't the Time to Be a Millionaire" (Burke, Monaco) #"Imagination" (Burke, Van Heusen) #"Yours Is My Heart Alone" (Franz Lehar, Ludwig Herzer, Fritz Lohner) #"You're Lonely and I'm Lonely" (Irving Berlin) #"East of the Sun (and West of the Moon)" (Brooks Bowman) #"Head On My Pillow" (Bissel Palmer, Pierre Connor) #"It's a Lovely Day Tomorrow" (Berlin) #"I'll Never Smile Again" (Ruth Lowe) #"All This and Heaven Too" (DeLange, Van Heusen) #"Where Do You Keep Your Heart?" (Al Stillman, Fred Ahlert) Disc two #"Whispering" (Vincent Rose, Richard Coburn, John Schonberger) #"Trade Winds" (Cliff Friend, Charles Tobias) #"The One I Love (Belongs to Somebody Else)" (Isham Jones, Gus Kahn) #"The Call of the Canyon" (Billy Hill) #"Love Lies" (Carl Sigman, Ralph Freed, Joseph Meyer) #"I Could Make You Care" (Sammy Cahn, Saul Chaplin) #"The World Is in My Arms" (Yip Harburg, Burton Lane) #"Our Love Affair" (Freed, Roger Edens) #"Looking for Yesterday" (DeLange, Van Heusen) #"Tell Me at Midnight" (Clay A. Boland, Bickley Reichner) #"We Three (My Echo, My Shadow & Me)" (Dick Robertson, Nelson Cogane, Sammy Mysels) #"When You Awake" (Henry Nemo) #"Anything" (DeLange, Frank Signorelli, P. Napoleon) #"Shadows on the Sand" (Stanley Adams, Will Grosz) #"You're Breaking My Heart All Over Again" (James Cavanaugh, John Redmond, Arthur Altman) #"I'd Know You Anywhere" (Mercer, Jimmy McHugh) #"Do You Know Why?" (Burke, Van Heusen) #"Not So Long Ago" (Reichner, Boland) #"Stardust" (Hoagy Carmichael, Mitchell Parish) #"Oh! Look at Me Now" (Joe Bushkin, John DeVries) #"You Might Have Belonged to Another" (P. West, L. Harmon) #"You Lucky People, You" (Burke, Van Heusen) #"It's Always You" (Burke, Van Heusen) #"I Tried" (Carl Nutter, Paul Hand, Clark Dennis) Disc three #"Dolores" (Loesser, Alter) #"Without a Song" (Vincent Youmans, Edward Eliscu, Billy Rose) #"Do I Worry?" (Bobby Worth, Stanley Cowan) #"Everything Happens to Me" (Matt Dennis, Tom Adair) #"Let's Get Away from It All" (Dennis, Adair) #"I'll Never Let a Day Pass By" (Loesser, Victor Schertzinger) #"Love Me As I Am" (Loesser, Alter) #"This Love of Mine" (Sol Parker, Hank Sanicola, Frank Sinatra) #"I Guess I'll Have to Dream the Rest" (Mickey Stoner, Bud Green, Martin Block) #"You & I" (Leslie Bricusse) #"Neiani" (Axel Stordahl, Sy Oliver) #"Free For All" (Unknown) #"Blue Skies" (Berlin) #"Two In Love" (Meredith Willson) #"Pale Moon (An Indian Love Song)" (Jesse Glick, Frederick Logan) #"I Think of You" (J. Elliot, Don Marcotte) #"How Do You Do Without Me?" (Bushkin, DeVries) #"A Sinner Kissed An Angel" (Mack David, Larry Shayne) #"Violets for Your Furs" (Dennis, Adair) #"The Sunshine of Your Smile" (Leonard Cooke, Lillian Ray) #"How About You" (Lane, Ralph Freed) #"Snootie Little Cutie" (Bobby Troup) Disc four #"Poor You" (Harburg, Lane) #"I'll Take Tallulah" (Harburg, Lane) #"The Last Call for Love" (Harburg, Lane, M. Cummings) #"Somewhere A Voice Is Calling" (Eileen Newton, Arthur Tate) #"Just As Though You Were Here" (DeLange, John Benson Brooks) #"Street of Dreams" (Victor Young, Sam M. Lewis) #"Take Me" (Bloom, David) #"Be Careful, It's My Heart" (Berlin) #"In the Blue of Evening" (Adair, Alfred D'Artega) #"Dig Down Deep" (Walter Hirsch, Gerald Marks, S. Marco) #"There Are Such Things" (Stanley Adams, George W. Meyer, Abel Baer) #"Daybreak" (Harold Adamson, Ferde Grofe) #"It Started All Over Again" (Bill Carey, Carl T. Fischer) #"Light a Candle In the Chapel" (Harry Pease, Ed G. Nelson, Duke Leonard) #"Too Romantic" 2 #"Shake Down the Stars" 2 #"Hear My Song Violetta" (Take 2) #"You're Lonely and I'm Lonely" 3 #"Our Love Affair" 2 #"Violets for Your Furs" 2 #"The Night We Called It a Day" (Dennis, Adair) #"The Lamplighter's Serenade" (Carmichael, Paul Francis Webster) #"The Song Is You" (Jerome Kern, Oscar Hammerstein II) #"Night and Day" (Cole Porter) Disc Five (Radio Broadcasts) #Theme: "I'm Getting Sentimental Over You" (George Bassman, Ned Washington) #"Who?" (Kern, Otto Harbach, Hammerstein II) #"I Hear a Rhapsody" (George Fragos, Jack Baker, Dick Gasparre) #"I'll Never Smile Again" #"Half-Way Down The Street" (Unknown) #"Some Of Your Sweetness (Got Into My Heart)" (J. Clayborn, G. Clayborn) #"Once In A While" #"A Little In Love" #"It Came to Me" #"Only Forever" #"Marie" #"Yearning" #"How Am I to Know" #"You're Part of My Heart" #Announcements #"You're Stepping On My Toes" #"You Got the Best of Me" #"That's How It Goes" #"When Daylight Dawns" #"When Sleepy Stars Begin to Fall" #"Goodbye Lover, Goodbye" #"One Red Rose" #"The Things I Love" #"In the Blue of Evening" #"Just As Though You Were Here" #Frank Sinatra's Farewell To The Tommy Dorsey Orchestra #"The Song Is You" Personnel * Frank Sinatra - Vocals * Tommy Dorsey and his Orchestra References Category:Albums S